Rosario Brett
by Fire's Dark Shadow
Summary: When a new person comes to Yokai Acadamy, it's love at first sight for young witch Sendo Yukari. But with this new student comes new challenges, can the Newspaper Club survive it? Yukari/Brett, Tsukune/Mizore, minor Moka bashing
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Brett

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Team Galaxy.

Warning: There will be slight Moka bashing. If you don't like that, don't read.

Prologue

It was a typical day in Yokai High. The sun was, shining; the crows were cawing, student off on their way to class. And one of those students was Aono Tsukune, 17 year old sophomore. He had short, spiky black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was just walking down the road to class, enjoying the peace before the morning "ritual".

"Tsukune!" a loud voice suddenly cried out behind him. Turning around, he saw the classic long pink hair and emerald green eyes of Akashiya Moka, reported most beautiful girl in the school… and one of the biggest annoyances in his life. That's right, Aono Tsukune, who most people thought was in love with Moka… secretly despised her. The only reason he really put up with her was that it was better for his health, having someone that powerful in love with him, rather than hating him. For the truth was, Moka, despite looking like a really beautiful human girl who couldn't harm a kitten… was really a vampire, an S-Class monster who could crush solid concrete with her bare hands.

Even while he was thinking of all this, he was absently going through with their morning ritual. Part One had them saying each other's names over and over again, a process he found rather annoying, until finally she got around to biting him. Silently, he started counting. He reached three before Part 2 began, which consisted of Moka being hurt (something that he secretly found delightful), by Kuruno Kurumu.

Kuruno Kurumu was the second of his friends, and, like most of them, female, single, attractive… and madly in love with him. Kurumu was a succubus, a race of female demons known in the human as being lust incarnate. The description was rather accurate. Kurumu had blue hair, brown eyes, and a figure most girls would kill for: petite, curvy, with d-cup breasts. Which she then proceeded to use for the next part of Part 2: shoving his face into them till he nearly suffocated. Then, began Part 3: a large, golden basin fell out of the sky, landing on her head, courtesy of ten-year-old witch, Sendo Yukari, school genius. Dressed in a stereotypical witches outfit, Tsukune had to admit she was rather cute. The only things he had against her was that a) she made him feel like a total pedophile, and b) she wanted a threesome between him, herself, and _Moka_. As Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari began squabbling like children, the final, and his personal favorite began: Part 4, in which the Yuki Onna, Shirayuki Mizore, showed up and froze them all.

Mizore was, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world: Short purple hair, lovely cream-colored skin. She always had a lollipop in her mouth, something he had always found adorable. She, like Yukari, didn't wear the school uniform, but her purple outfit suited her so well no one had ever really commented. However, her best features, in his eyes, were hers. Light blues and purple's with no pupils, which always made him think of auroras.

Shaking himself of those thoughts, he addressed everyone and said, "Come on everybody! Let's get to class." Stopping their fighting, the girls followed him inside. Little did they know, their lives were about to be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario Brett

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Team Galaxy.

A/N: Thank you, Cylon One, that's the first review I've ever had.

Chapter 1. A New Face

They were in Nekonome-sensei's class. It seemed to Tsukune that it would be just another day at school. Until Ms. Nekonome opened her mouth, that is.

"Ano… class, today we will be receiving an exchange student. He is from an American academy called Galaxy High. Please welcome your new classmate, Brett Waters!" (A/N: I don't know his real last name… or if he even has one, so I made one up. Besides, fits with the story.)

Turning their attention to the boy who had just entered the room, two things immediately jumped out at them: first was his gravity defying blonde hair, and the second was his age; he looked to be about as old as Yukari, maybe even a bit younger. He wasn't wearing the standard uniform, either. Instead he was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, along with blue jeans. He also had green eyes that looked a lot like Outer Moka's, they noted. Of course, Outer Moka didn't tend to glare at people, either.

"Well, Waters-kun," chimed in Nekonome-sensei, "why don't you take that seat next to Sendo-Chan?" pointing to indicate who she was talking about.

"Alright, Ms. Neko-, sorry, I mean Nekonome-sensei." Walking over to the seat indicated, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Yukari.

"Here I thought I was going to be the youngest person here." Although said as a statement, there was clearly a question involved.

Yukari, looking up at him, blushed slightly, for some reason she couldn't explain. "Hai… ano, so did me, desu."

"Hmm… well, it might be nice, not being the shortest person around, for once." Comment delivered, he sat down in his desk, and turned to face the front.

Feeling oddly disappointed, and yet at the same time, exhilarated, she followed suit.

Time-skip to right after school, with the Newspaper Club.

They were walking back to the dorms, as per usual. And, like a lot of other student's in their year, they were talking about the school's newest student, Brett Waters.

"Did you see him in math class? He got every question on the assignment right! Even when Ririko-sensei called him up to the front to do that really hard question, he barely looked fazed! Heck, he looked downright bored!" this came from the group's resident succubus, Kurumu. And she was right, to.

All day, the various teachers had called him up to test where he was in the curriculum, and, with the exception of with Kotsubo, the perverted gym teacher, Brett had blown all of them out of the water with his answers. And when it came to math and science class… Brett hadn't only shown that he knew the answers, he knew them better than the people who taught them! He was a mystery. And if there was one thing the Newspaper club loved, it was having a mystery to solve (and publish in the school paper).

"So, Yukari-Chan, what do you think of the new student? From the sounds of it, he's even smarter than you are!" Kurumu teased. If there was one thing she loved more than Tsukune, it was teasing Yukari.

Yukari didn't answer something unusual for her. As everyone turned to look at her because of her lack of response, they saw her gazing blankly at the air in front of her.

"Are you all right, Yukari?" Tsukune asked.

"Huh…what? Oh! A, ya! I was just thinking, desu. Umm… the new kid, ano, I don't really know, desu." She said, blushing. Unfortunately, everyone else saw it.

"Hey, are you blushing, Yukari?" this came from Kurumu as well; "do you like the new kid?"

"What? No I don't!" Yukari shouted out loud, while mentally shouting at her blush to go away.

"You do, don't you!" Kurumu crowed.

"I don't care, just means one less rival for me." This came from the resident stalker, Mizore.

'_As far as I'm concerned, you don't have any rival's at all, Mizore-Chan.'_ this thought came from Tsukune.

Kurumu's teasing was brought to a swift and sudden end, as a large brass basin crashed down on her head.

"I…I have to go! See you all later!" Yukari shouted, as she turned from the group and ran.

"Wow… I didn't think that she would react like _that_." Kurumu said, slightly surprised by there youngest friend's sudden departure. The others just gave surprised nods to show they agreed.

Later on, with Yukari in her room.

Yukari was lying on her bed, blankly staring up at the ceiling as she thought. The subject was, of course, the new transfer student… and her feelings toward him. It just didn't make sense! She had only met him that day, and they had had one conversation, that lasted less than ten seconds! And yet, despite that, her heart beat just as quickly as if she had run a marathon. Only two people in the world made her feel like this, and they were Tsukune and Moka!

Could it be that she…_liked_ the new student? No, but then… why did her heart beat so fast? Was it because he was so like her? Yes! Of course! She felt like this simply because of that. Satisfied with her explanation, she rolled over to get some sleep, ignoring that small piece of heart that said what she was feeling… was so much more.

So, what did you think? I promise Brett will come appear more later. In fact, the next chapter is mostly from his point of view. Unfortunately, it won't come out until next week, I have school after all. By the way, am I the only one who thinks Yukari constantly dropping basins on Kurumu's head can't be good for her health? Oh, I forgot to mention, this is going to be a slight combination of the anime and the manga, since I like elements of both of them. This take place in their second year, so expect Kokoa to show up.

Any way's, thanks again to Cylon One, for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario Brett Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Rosario Vampire or Team Galaxy.

A/N: I have recently decided that I _might_ have to add some minor Kurumu bashing. Now, I do really like the Kurumu character; after Mizore/Tsukune, Kurumu/Tsukune is my favorite pairing. I briefly considered making it a Mizore/Tsukune/Kurumu, but Tsukune just strikes me as being to… singular to be with two girls. The reason I might have to bash her is that I just can't honestly see Tsukune picking one girl without having to make the others unsuitable somehow. With Moka it's easy since I don't like her. Yukari, as you can see in the summary, is with Brett. So that leaves Kurumu, and thinking back I can't honestly see why I originally had her paired with Gin. He's a pervert, and in the manga, likes that Sun girl.

Any way, on with the story!

Brett was in his room, thinking. He was feeling confused, which was unusual for the child genius. The reason for this state? Yukari Sendo. Yokai Academy's _other_ child genius, although from the looks of things she was about a year or so older than him. More specifically, what were confusing him were the _feelings_ he was getting when he saw the girl. The way his heart began beating quicker, his palms started to get slightly sweaty (although that was rather easy for him to take care of), his stomach felt like there were butterflies dancing in it. It was rather uncomfortable, to say the least. At first, he thought he was sick. Thinking back on all the diseases he knew of with these symptoms as he absently put away his clothes.

Looking around his room, he smirked in satisfaction, even though part of his mind was still going over all the things he was sick with. At least, with this transfer, he could study all he wanted without having to worry about Josh. The thought of his old teammate gave him a slight pause. What he was feeling sounded almost exactly like something Josh had described to him once. Just what was that Josh had been describing at the time? It was about the same time that Josh had met that alien girl when they were at that pageant. Josh had experienced the same things about the girl… what had been his explanation?

Thinking harder, he gulped when he remembered that displaying those symptoms about a specific person meant that… no, it couldn't be. Was it possible that he… _liked_ Yukari? But how? Sure, she was obviously smart, was around his age, and seemed pretty cute… he quickly snapped out the daydream he was about to enter. How could he possibly like her_ that_ way?They had only met that day, with only one ten-second conversation. It was to soon to be having those kinds of feelings about someone.

Besides, he thought glumly, even if he did like her that way, nothing could come of it. Even though he had only been on campus one day, he had already heard about the famous (or infamous, in some circles), Newspaper Club… and if there was one thing that was known about them, it was that all they girls in it, comprising of Shirayuki Mizore, Kuruno Kurumu, Akashiya Moka, and Sendo Yukari, were all completely in love with the male of the group, Aono Tsukune. The reason for their being infamous was that it was well known that if any guy tried to ask one of the girls out, they were turned down instantly. Those who pressed the issue usually found themselves in the school infirmary.

With that in mind, he decided the best course of action would be to ignore his feelings toward this girl. From the sounds of it, asking her out would only end painfully… for him, any way. Besides, disregarding those things he thought earlier, what did he really know about her, or her friends for that matter? From the sounds of it, even though Aono was class president, they were a bunch of bullies: anyone who messed with their group swiftly regretted the decision, no matter which they were (1). No, from the sounds of it, they were people to avoid.

With that resolution firmly in mind, he went to bed, ignoring that little tug from his heart, telling him that his conclusion was totally wrong.

So, what did you think? Also, I'm trying to write Brett's thoughts like I think they would be; after all, Brett wasn't there: he doesn't know that the Swimming Club tried to kill them, that the Student Police was corrupt, or any of that stuff. He just knows that both groups, any many others, were practically destroyed by the Newspaper Club. You have to admit, without knowing all the facts, the stories aren't that favorable to them.

1: Truth be told, Inner Moka often acts like a bully: she's really arrogant, totally convinced of her own superiority, and will severely hurt anyone who tries to tell her any different.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario Brett

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Team Galaxy.

Hi there. Sorry, this isn't actually an update. Yes, I know, I hate it when you look at a story, think it's updated, but it's actually an authors note.

Anyway's, I probably should have put this up a while ago, but I'm not updating anytime soon. The reason is that my little sister got H1N1, so I just have more important things on my plate right now. Sorry.

FlaraShadowora


End file.
